


Rain

by eledhwenlin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's having a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for [](http://carolinecrane.livejournal.com/profile)[**carolinecrane**](http://carolinecrane.livejournal.com/).

The forecast called for rain, but this was ridiculous. Greg glared at the clouds and the puddles, but it didn’t make them go away. Sighing he put up the collar of his coat and ran through the rain to his car.

It was the perfect ending of a misshapen day, really, because nothing had gone well today. After a bad court date with a jury that didn’t understand _anything_ , a run-in with Ecklie on his way in and a series of easy, but mind-numbingly dull calls in the field Greg had spent 30 minutes carefully not staring at Nick who (if rumours were to be believed) had someone new, while he tried to make the impression that he was paying attention to whatever Grissom said in their meeting. Today, so it seemed, the universe was hell-bent on making Greg miserable.

Inside his car it was freezing and when Greg tried to start his car, nothinghappened. Frowning he tried again. And again. And again. As realisation dawned on him, Greg put his car on the steering wheel and asked himself if this day could really get any worse.

Someone knocked on his window. Blearily he turned his head to stare at Nick who was looking at him kind of concerned. You shouldn’t ever tempt the gods, because they really know what they’re doing. Giving in to his misery, Greg opened the window.

“Hey, you got any problems?”

Loads, he wanted to say. My biggest one is you.

“Car’s dead.”

It should’ve figured that Nick’d need to help again and Greg didn’t really want to get a ride home with Nick, but it was 5am and no car service would come and get his car right now. So it came that Greg was sitting in Nick’s truck, carefully trying not to automatically map the interior of the car and to look for traces of this new someone. When they had started going out, Greg had littered Nick’s car immediately, leaving music magazines and random mix tapes behind.

He lasted exactly three minutes.

“Won’t he be jealous?”

Oh, he shouldn’t have said that. Really none of his business – not anymore anyway. They hadn’t really talked after the Gordon case, they had just… stopped being together for whatever reasons there could be. It was past time that either of them started something new, so it shouldn’t hurt this much.

“Who?”

Nick sounded genuinely confused. Greg wanted to bang his head against his window – of all times for Nick to pull his clueless act, this wasn’t the best one.

“You know who. Your new… boyfriend.”

Greg didn’t really like how dejected he sounded.

“I don’t have a new boyfriend.”

“But Catherine said…”

Nick snorted. “There’s no one.”

“Oh.”

Greg had to think this over. He was still pondering what the hell that meant, when Nick interrupted his thoughts.

“We’re here.”

Without Greg noticing, they had arrived at his apartment complex. Looking out of the window, Greg had no incentive whatsoever to leave the car and go his (lonely) apartment.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Nick smiled at him.

“Hey, do you want to get breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Greg turned to look at Nick, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. The offer included a multitude of options – they might just talk about a case where the court date was due soon or something else – but it was the best offer Greg had had in a while.

“Sure.”

Perhaps they were going to start talking soon.


End file.
